Eternal Dusk
by bellaswan456
Summary: “I don’t love you, I don’t even like you anymore Jacob.”The crowd and the Cullens seemed to melt away as my anger burned from within.During Eclipse time period. The Cullen's secret is revealed when Bella gets into an argument with Jacob.
1. Dreams of Jacob

Eternal Dusk

Chapter 1

"Bella!" he screamed. "Bella! Don't leave me!!!" he yelled, pain flickering across his face in sudden flashes. I looked back wanting to return. "Jake…Jake… I can't. I" Edward pulled me along, away from my best friend, the one I had left behind to be with Edward.

"Bella?" asked a questioning voice. "Bella?" I looked up into the angelic topaz eyes of my beloved Edward. He was my sun, my moon, my sky, my stars. But something about it wasn't right… he was wary, upset, disturbed… His face was twisted in a frown. _Oh no!_ I thought. I'd done it again. For nights I had had the same nightmare. Leaving Jacob when he needed me most. Was it really true that I had left him for Edward? Well that was obvious…I had become a horrible friend. I had deserted him when he had helped me in my time of need. Really, he had become my safe harbor, my crutch, my substitute drug when the real thing was gone. I had learned to use him at my advantage. And now he didn't have someone to depend on.

"Edward I…" my voice faltered. For I knew what he must be thinking. He looked away into the distance. Sleeping is the worst time for me. I reveal deep secrets. Those that are only meant for my soul, and my heart, and not Edward. Who knew what I could have been saying tonight. Something having to do with Jacob evidently. I sighed. "I can't control.." "I know Bella. I know never mind." I looked into his eyes, a never ending tunnel. Pain burned in them and this took a stab at my heart. "I'm really, really sorry." His cold stony look stayed the way it was. He had never been this open about his feelings. There was no change in his actions, the flicker in his eyes had passed. Edward became a marble-like statue. My salty tears stung the corners of my eyes. I felt like he would leave me again and go back on all his promises. Just thinking of this made me want to curl up into a ball again and cry my heart out.

As my sudden, unexpected sobs erupted from my chest Edward's eyes softened. "Bella honey, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you. He came over and gently put me in his lap. "Don't blame this on yourself." "Bella." He rocked me softly. Back and forth, back and forth. Humming my lullaby. "Sorry Edward." I sniffled. " He was my best friend…you can't expect… For me... to forget." "I know…I know." He whispered. "It's just hard." His voice cracked. "Bella, don't cry, today's graduation!" he said brightly trying to cheer me up. I sprang out of his lap. "You mean.. today is…today is the day??" I asked breathlessly. I felt like jumping up and down for joy. I was so close to victory…so close." Yes" he nodded grimly.

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind? There's always another option." He hinted toward the _other_ option. Marrying him. I was not so enthusiastic about this one. As much as I loved him marrying would give Charlie and Renee a heart attack. I raised my eyebrows. "What do you think Edward?" "No you haven't changed by the looks of it."

"Um, I need to tell you something." I hesitated. I knew that this one could cause an uproar. But he was in a good enough mood, sort of. "What?" asked Edward skeptically looking up.

"Well…I wanted to go visit.." "No!" he roared. "Absolutly not. I refuse to let you hang out with that that _mut_!" his words came out harsh, harsher than Jacob's.

"Edward, listen." I begged. "After today, I'll never get a chance. It will be over, I'll be with you forever. I need to at least to say goodbye. He helped me when you weren't hear. Give him that much credit." i said quietly, crawling back into his lap. I had spent hours repeating these words in my head. Then they had seemed childish but now they seemed powerful and deadly. My inner volcano was about to explode and now wasn't exactly the time to contradict me. "He's uncontrollable and young. What if you get hurt? We can't start a war!" he paced the room. "Edward. Give me five minutes. Then it'll be over." I screamed as loud as was permited with Charlie sleeping in the room next door.

Edward POV

I looked into her pleading chocolate brown eyes. They were my weakness my personal heaven on earth. I exhaled deeply. "Five minutes Bella and no more. Only five minutes and we leave." "Really?" she gasped. "Really," I nodded. "Let's go." Bella grinned excitedly. I knew she would get hurt but I let her go.

**Authors note- Please read and review. I've been working really hard these past few months working on this. Give me some feed back and stuff I need to work on. Please. Enjoy. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks, Sophy**


	2. Seeing the New Jacob

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short. Ill do my best to make this one longer. Thanks for reviewing. I really enjoy the advice, it helps me a lot!! ******** so keep on reviewing. Oh by the way, I heard that this is really weird format but I don't know how to do it any other way so I'm really sorry.  
By the way i do not own the characters/ places this is all stephanie meyers but the story line is all me. Thank you ashlefaith and thunderandlightning1991 for your awesome reviews they helped a lot**

Meeting Jacob

Bella POV

These lines reminded me of the day last year when I had to leave Charlie. The day where my heart broke into a million pieces. That seemed to be happening more often these days. After ten minutes I was in the car ready to go. The drive to La Push seemed to take longer than usual. I replayed the words I would say in my mind. Maybe it would go well after all.

Edward finally came to a halt in from of the Black home. The lights were on in the kitchen. "Here goes," I murmured before exiting the vehicle. Edward grabbed my arm gently before I had a chance to move. "You don't have to do this you know." He said quietly looking into my eyes. He tried dazzling me but I looked away. "No. I have to do his. I owe him this much." Edward let me go in resignation. "But if anything happens I can't be responsible for my actions." He warned in an icy tone. I nodded once, gave him a peck on the cheek and opened the door.

I walked up the steps of the Black residence. I rang the bell and waited. My heart was beating faster at the second. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. At first no one answered. I rang again. "One second." A husky voice from the other side said. The door opened slowly and there stood Jacob staring at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Bella?" His expression went from surprise to anger. "What do you want?" he asked, ready to shut the door in my face. "Y our bloodsucker boyfriend leave you again?" he sneered.

Obviously I wasn't exactly "welcome". Maybe I had hurt him too badly and I had no other. Maybe I had ripped a hole in his heart similar to the one created by Edward. He began to tremble. "No…" I knew that if I wasn't careful I could easily have my face ripped to shreds. I cringed at the words he had just voiced. The hole in my chest seemed to expand and my face withered with pain. "No…" I regained my voice. "I…I wanted to say good bye." I pressed my head against his warm chest giving him a tight hug. He relented and responded. "Good bye?" he frowned with a look of misunderstanding. "You might want to come in and explain." "I can't." I interrupted warily. "I need to go, Edward's waiting in the car and I…have to go to Graduation." His eyes narrowed as he looked behind me to stare at the silver Volvo in the driveway. His eyes bore into the shiny windshield. I looked back at Edward. He was fuming and I could see the massive steel grip he had on the steering wheel. I shook my head and turned back around. "Jake, I'm sorry things couldn't have been different…" "I'm sorry too," he said with a genuine look of sadness on his face. "Is that all you came to tell me? Good-bye? You shouldn't have come." He looked down disgustedly and shook his head. "Jake…" I reached for his

Arm but he pulled away. "Go have a nice life." He snarled. "You don't care about anyone but yourself and your filthy blood sucker almost family." "I do Jacob, I do. I care about you, Charlie and Renee." I choked out. I was on the verge of tears and he knew it. "Whatever Bella. Bye. I hope I never see you again. I wish you do become a filthy leech. That way I can kill you and your "family"." I gasped not taking in what he had just said. Maybe he was lying, a big bluff trying to conceal the damage that I had caused inside. Or maybe he could mean it and he didn't care anymore. His eyes were hard and cruel. My tears stopped and my quiet desperation to make everything better evaporated. "Fine, you'll regret every saying that." I hissed. I stalked off. I reached the car and climbed in.

**Authors note- sorry to bother everyone again. Please review, and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Going home with Edward

Going home with Edward

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters/ or places, they are Stephanie Meyer's **

**Sorry peeps, about the format, ill do my best to fix it, it just looks sorta weird to me. But thank you to everyone that is reviewing…I love ya'll!!**

Bella POV

"Edward." I cried, the tears coming willingly now. He pressed his icy lips against mine** a**nd I finally relaxed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He whispered, his intoxicating breath reaching me.

Jacob looked at us with hatred. I treasured this moment with Edward, for in a few days my heart would beat no longer and I would be one of them. A vampire…I would be an equal. I would loose everyone else. But I was sure that the Cullens were a big enough exchange. Edward would not have to be the knight in shinning armor and me the damsel in distress.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked uncertainly looking at my perplexed expression.

"Ya." I lied looking into my hands. Evidently he didn't believe me but I didn't have any more energy in my body to argue. Of course I was not _ok._ My best friend said he never wanted to see me again (Not that I ever would after this) and that he'd kill my "filthy blood sucking _almost_ family".

"Bella." Edward's strange bronze colored hair blew in the wind of the Volvo's open window. "What did he do to you?" he growled looking ready to go right back and give Jacob a good beating.

"Like you don't already know." I said sourly, looking out the window.

" No I don't actually." He sighed, looking at my ashen face. "For some reason…I can't hear his thoughts anymore or the rest of his "packs"."

"What?" I demanded. This wasn't possible. Previously Edward had been able to hear Jacob's thoughts, but now…

He shrugged, "I don't know… I heard the beginning and the end…since he was practically yelling but then it blanked out." He muttered furiously.

"Oh. Sorry." I said wallowing in my own sadness.

"But if he said anything…" Edward was more insistent than before.

"No Edward, don't" I begged, my voice detached and faraway. "I deserved everything I got, except for the last part…but the rest is not his fault." I said flatly. Edward's eyes narrowed as he thought of millions of things he could possibly do to Jacob. "Let's go." I sighed looking back at Jake's house one last time. I waved with a sad smile on my face when I saw Jacob looking out the front window but he just ignored me.

On the way back down to Forks Edward's expression was stony, cold and unfathomable. "I'm sorry Bella." He finally said keeping his eyes on the road, probably not wanting to look at me in fear that I would have another melt down.

"Sorry for what?" I demanded, his voice breaking my thoughts. Lately Edward blamed everything that happened to me on himself. "This has nothing to do with you!" My voice cracked at the end maybe giving me away.

"Bella…It is my fault.." his voice trailed off. I knew what was coming next. "Bella," he'd say, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have these problems."

"Edward, I don't want to hear this right now." I snapped surprised at my words. But after hearing this sentence for every little thing that happened to me, I wanted to cry out in desperation. Edward became silent immediately. I could tell by the pained look on his face that I'd said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean…" I muttered. _Maybe I should say nothing at all. _"You can't blame everything on yourself. Some of it was all me." I said softly, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist. We were going at 80mph, we'd be home soon enough. This time, unlike every other time I did not complain about how fast we were going. I put my head back on the headrest and looked out at the green wall that was Forks flashing around me.

Edward stopped in front of my house just as the evening clouds began to fade. "Another day, another evening over." Edward muttered sadly. I looked at him and decided that the best thing to do was ignore it.

"Bye Edward, See you in a couple hours." I said. I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh..by the way I forgot to tell you…" I looked up to see his tawny eyes twinkling.

"Oh no." I groaned expecting the worst. At least he seemed happier and less morose.

"Alice told me this morning that we won the senior students of the year award, we have to give a speech."

"What?" I shrieked almost jumping out of the car. "Why? Why in the world didn't you tell me this before?" I became perplexed and almost wanted to bang my head against the shiny glove compartment.

"Well…It was definetly worth seeing your facial expression…" said Edward thoughtfully, stifling a laugh.

"Ha ha." I smiled frostily.

"See you then." He smiled. "By the way, Charlie will be getting up in two minutes." My brown eyes became silver platters as I ran out of the car.

"Bye." I whispered as he drove away.

**So guys what do you think? I tried to make this one longer and make it clearer with the talking and stuff. Keep on Reviewing!!! Thank you to everyone who helped in the past!!!**

**:0, Sophia**


	4. Author's Note

Sorry peeps, this is not an update…I would have put up another chapter, but I left my notebook at home. But I would like to take a moment to clear some stuff up. I know that Jacob is not in character, but you must understand that he feels so much hatred towards Edward and is so hurt that Bella dropped everything she had built up while he was gone (him). Also, I know that Edward past the line but he did so because Jacob had too. He didn't care if he was breaking the treaty because he wanted to be there for Bella when he knew that she would have an emotional melt down.

I got some suggestions from ppl and I will try to add more fluff in the future. But you'll have to wait a bit cuz I wrote a couple chapters already, but I guess I could add a bit of fluff…. I'd like to know what you guys think is going to happen to Bella and Edward in the future.


	5. The Meadow with Edward

**I would like to apologize to everyone for the lack of updating…I got so wrapped up in reading other fanfics that I forgot about mine…ill try to make this one longer… Enjoy** **please don't forget to Review!!!**

I scampered into the house and began breakfast. Just as I was throwing the bacon into the pan Charlie walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Dad." Ever since the fight over Edward a few months ago we seemed distant, careful and polite, not over going the boundries. It upset me to realize that I would soon become a vampire and never be on proper terms with Charlie. Was now the right moment to go through this? Would I hurt so many people and have to live with the guilt for the rest of eternity? _Eternity…_a very long word, it would be worthwhile though, to be with the Cullens right? Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. I paced the kitchen silently as Charlie ate.

"So…today's graduation." Charlie stated, looking at me strangely.

"Uh, ya I guess." I stared into his eyes trying to look beyond their stony gaze. I sat down with a thud. The shafts of sunlight streaming in the kitchen window were blinding. "I'm going upstairs to take a nap. I'm a bit tired." I stood up to leave.

As I turned away he spoke, "I'm really going to miss you when you're off to college Bella."

For the second time that day my heart broke. This seemed like the icebreaker, a shield removed after all these months. I ran over to give him a hug, "Me too Dad, me too." I broke into uncontrollable tears.

"Bells, its ok, you'll be back on vacations and stuff though. Honey its ok." He said gruffly, Charlie wasn't one for emotional situations.

This made it even worse, I would never come back. Never see my father again. What would happen when his daughter suddenly disappears and is never to be found again? What about Renee? "I need to go upstairs." I pulled away and ran up the steps. Had I been there another second I would have broke down and ruined everything the Cullens had built.

Edward POV

I sat in Bella's room waiting. I listened casually to the conversation downstairs. Soon it wasn't so casual anymore. Bella crying, Charlie trying to comfort her but making it worse. I groaned angrily. I wanted to kill myself all over again. Go to the Volturi. Make them kill me. I would be ripping her away from her real family. As much as I knew this is what she had always wanted, now she seemed to be having afterthoughts. So now it was finally dawning on her what being a vampire was all about. She came into the room sobbing and threw herself onto the bed. Her pillow was drenched in tears. She immediately looked up after a few seconds.

She fought for breath. "Oh.my. god. Edward."Between the sharp intakes of breath I understood what she was saying. " I.. didn't. know. You. Were. Here." She sat up and tried to act as if everything was ok.

"I can leave." I stood up abruptly. But this was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to stay here and comfort her. My life, my soul, my heart.

"No," she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back down. "I'm fine. Don't leave."

"Sure. You look wonderful Bella." I said sarcastically. She looked at me as if she was being put under torture. I put her in my lap carefully. "Bella, maybe now isn't the best time to…"

"No, just hold me Edward. That's all I need." She whispered. She hugged me even tighter. I stood up, holding her in my arms. "Edward?" she asked with a questioning voice.

"I'm taking you to the meadow," She didn't answer. Along the way, I whispered in her ear. "I love you." "You are my heart" She seemed content enough.

We arrived at the meadow. The perfect circle made by nature always ceased to amaze me. I put her down lightly and she lay her head gently on my stone chest. She sighed happily as we listened to the birds chirping and the water coming down the small waterfall. I rolled over and kissed her gently on the lips. She put in more force than usual in the kiss and passed the borders of physical relationship but I let her go on. _I'm sick of trying to keep myself from going all out._ I thought. Bella pulled away after a minute and a half. She was gasping for breath. "Sorry. That was out of line."

"No. No problem." She panted.

BPov

As I pulled away from Edward something worried me. Why did this kiss remind me of something? His leaving. But he wasn't leaving. Was he? "Edward?" I asked unwillingly. Did I actually want to know this?

"What Bella?" He had his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He was playing with something in his jacket pocket.

"You're not leaving again are you?" my voice cracked and I started babbling hysterically. "Because if you are you could have told me instead of making me believe that you loved me. But I mean, that's up to you."

He laughed. I growled. "Edward what is so funny? Do you think that my heart breaking again is funny?"

This definetly shut him up. "Bella, of course not. Why would you think that?" he asked, putting me on his lap. I could feel his breath against my neck and I shivered. "Bella, how could you doubt for one second, that I don't love you? What do I have to do to make you believe that I won't leave again." He shook me. I quieted down.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I felt bad for accusing him again. I could see the pain behind his anger. He felt in his jacket and pulled out a box.

"Here Bella, this is something to prove to you that I will be yours forever." I reached for the box but was interrupter by Edward's ringing phone. "Hello?" he answered. The voice on the other end of the line spoke softly and fast. "Right." He spoke smiled my favorite crooked smile and pulled the box back. We'll save this for later."


	6. Beating of A heart

Chapter 5-

"We have to go home." He said flashing a grin.

"Home?" I asked uncertainly.

"Honey, you have to start getting ready, it's almost four."

I pulled Edwards sleeve jacket up. He was right. Four o'clock. Just like he had said. The Armani watch on his wrist ticked quietly. I put my ear to the clock, the sound was so familiar…What could it be? It was so familiar… I glanced up into his liquid topaz eyes, a million questions were ready to pour out of my mouth.

He ducked his head. "It's your heart beat." This was the first time I'd ever seen him be a little embarrassed.

"My heart beat?"

"I had it while we were… apart, it helped keep me alive. I know its pathetic." He said quietly.

"Oh, Edward." This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.

"It was Alice's idea." He muttered.

"No, its ok. That's really sweet." I sighed. He looked up at me as if I was crazy.

"Really?"

"Ya. If you had a heartbeat I would do the same thing." I answered.

He grabbed me bridal style and planted a kiss right on my lips. "Bella…" he murmured. Edward began running and I shut my eyes tightly.

The speed of light. That's how fast we were going. We got to the car and he gently put me upright in the passenger seat. In less than ten minutes we were at the white mansion of a house that the Cullens called home.

"Bella." Alice squealed as soon as I set a toe out of the Volvo. She dragged me over to the house. I waved weakly to Edward. He stood next to Emmet. They were laughing. Edward punched Emmet in the arm as if to say, _"It's my girlfriend. I'm the only one who can laugh at her."_

"Alice, nothing to fancy, all right?" I pleaded softly. Crying had taken out so much energy that I couldn't put up a stronger fight.

She rolled her eyes and Rosalie came swiftly into the room armed with a curling iron and hair spray. She pulled out a dress from the closet; it was still covered in the dress pocket. "Bella, I'm sorry it wasn't that expensive, but Rose and I fell in love…"

She paused with a faraway look in her eyes. A vision. I was positive. When stuff like this happened at school she said she was "daydreaming" which I knew was highly impossible. "Rosalie, can I talk to you in the bathroom for a second?" Rosalie followed her into her room sized bathroom. They spoke in mutters. Every so often I heard a gasp. They returned laughing, a charade put on for me. But I looked beyond the lies to realize something had happened. Something that they didn't want me to know about.

"Sorry Bella." Rosalie said. "We were discussing your graduation present." My eyes narrowed and Alice shot her a look. She pulled the dress out of its pocket, acting as if nothing had happened and no time had passed.

I gasped, it was beautiful, even better than my prom dress. It was long and it reached the ground. The vampire gold was splattered with tiny diamonds and a type of round brooch was at the top in the middle. "Oh it's beautiful." My eyes were shinning like it was Christmas.

"Well, go try it on then." Rosalie urged in satisfaction.

I ran into the mini changing room they had set u. I looked down at the price tag, $59,778.98 by Versace. I gulped, maybe just this once. It was more than Charlie made in a year though. His $45,000 salary barely covered both of our needs. I slipped on the soft silk and stepped out.

"Oh my god! Bella." Alice cried. "It looks absolutely wonderful. Edward won't be able to keep his hands of you." Rosalie, for the first time ever smiled, a true glowing smile, a type of acceptance, I hoped.

They ushered me back into the bathroom. Over the next two hours I had my hair curled and my makeup applied so professionally that when I looked in the mirror, I looked like them, a true vampire. All I need were purple bruise-like circles under my eyes.

"Can you give us a couple of minutes Bella? We just need to get ready." Rosalie was running around the room at the speed of light.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I nodded slowly as I sat waiting on the bed humming Edward's lullaby. As both girls appeared out of the bathroom I gulped. I felt like nothing compared to them…Once again. Just a few more days and I too would be as devastatingly beautiful as Rosalie and Alice. I could wait.

As soon as they were ready they stared at me. "You're missing the necklace" Rosalie stated. Alice nodded in agreement. Out of one of the many drawers came a little blue velvet box and inside was a diamond necklace. Each diamond was the size of a penny.

"Oh, I can't" I tried to push it away.

"Oh course you can" Alice sniffed.

"And shoes." Rosalie looked down at my bare feet. Then came the death traps. A pair of tiny gold heels with little pin size diamonds on them.

"We couldn't find diamond heels in time. We had to get zirconium." Alice shook her head in disgust.

"Do I really have to wear these?" I asked, even if I already knew the answer, it was worth a try.

"Uh. Ya. Duh." Rosalie said with a wave of her hand.

The three of us walked down the steps arm and arm. At the bottom were Edward, Emmet and Jasper. Their mouths dropped at the sight of us. They ran up the steps and pulled us into their arms. Edward lifted me bridal style.

"Edward! Put her down right now." Alice commanded. "We did not just spend 2 hours on Bella for it to go to waste before we even put one foot out the door." Edward smiled guiltily and put me down. Everyone laughed. I gave him a dazzling smile. I could have a little fun couldn't I?

**I know that it sounds like they are going to prom instead of graduation at the moment, but you'll see what happens next. The Cullens always go all out with everything too, so obviously they'll be better dressed than everyone else. Please Review:)**

**Sophy**


	7. Another Author's Note PLZ read

This is NOT an update but PLEASE read. **Authors note- I am having a sort of hard time writing right now, as most of you can see the past chapter wasn't as good as the other ones…a way to help is please review after reading a chapter. Don't worry about hurting my feelings…just review with your constructive critism… PLEASE thank you…. Or if you have any questions…ask them.**


	8. Graduation ending in tears

Bella Pov

I sat in the front seat of Edward's silver Aston Martin, a car only used for special occasions.

He slipped his hand into the inner pocket of his tux and pulled out a stack of note cards. "Here's the speech Bella. I decided you would be reading it." **(Poor Bella…Edward can be so mean sometimes, don't ya'll think?)**

"Me?" I squeaked. Worries crossed my mind, even if Edward was near me. The only cure to my problems, well and Jacob but he wasn't in the picture anymore. My heart fluttered violently and my hands shook. He seemed to notice my anxiety.

"Bella, dear, relax everything's going to be all right." He assured me.

I took a peek at him out of the corner of my eye. "I'm not so sure." I muttered darkly as I watched the green wall of Forks zooming by. Edward reached over and kissed me passionately on the lips. It sent a tingling sensation down mine spine. One of the things I was looking forward to the most to becoming a vampire was that Edward would no longer hear my heartbeat. It was getting sort of embarrassing. "Pay attention to the road Edward." I protested pushing him away reluctantly.

He laughed. "Nothing's going to happen." However his eyes traveled back to the cars in front of us. The lines of cars were driving into the Forks High Stadium. Donated to the school by the generous Cullen family. I smirked looking at the plaque near the entrance.

No matter what Edward said I was absolutely positive something was going to happen. Was I going to mess up the speech? Trip over the stage? Start crying and ruin my makeup? As a danger magnet I didn't believe it possible to go through an afternoon with something going wrong.

Edward's face was scrunched up in concentration. "What are you thinking Bella?" he sighed.

"Nothing important." I replied. We walked into the big dressing room, Alice followed us in bouncing happily like a three year old with a new toy.

She grabbed the newest caps and gowns and handed them to us. "The new ones I ordered didn't come in time." She wrinkled her nose.

"That's ok." I stepped into the gown and tried to pull the zipper up. It was stuck, I kept on pulling it and nothing happened. Edward and Alice were already set to go. They had their caps set as if to say _"I go through this everyday, it's no big."_ I mean, they had gone through this a bunch of times, I was the only one who should have been the least bit excited.

"Bella, come here." Edward pulled me towards him. He pulled the zipper once, twice, three times was the charm. He pulled it up. When he reached the chest area he hastily finished zipping it. I turned scarlet red. It seemed as if a bucket of red paint had exploded all over my face. Alice was grinning ear to ear. I could tell that Edward was pretty embarrassed too. He didn't catch my eye when I looked at him but then he smiled.

"All senior graduates please be seated." A voice boomed over the speakers.

"Let's go." Edward grabbed my hand and we hurried to our seats. I saw Charlie, Renee and Phil in the crowd. They were smiling so big that it made me smile too.

The principal began talking as soon as everyone was seated. "I would like to thank everyone for coming this evening to celebrate the graduating students of 2007. Let's give them a loud round of applause." Everyone clapped, but by far Emmet must have been the loudest. He was whistling while Rosalie was looking around anxiously trying to get him to stop. I laughed in a whisper along with Alice and Edward.

"Over the past five years these students have worked hard, achieving tests, making new friends and finding out who they truly are. Some might have learned more than others, not just in academics." He paused. Everyone groaned realizing what he was trying to say without actually saying it. He continued. He talked about everything in high school from A to Z. He finished and then came the part I had been anxiously waiting for. "I would like to present an award to the students voted most likely to succeed and the representatives of the class of 2007. Come on up Bella Swan and Edward Cullen who will both be attending the exclusive and ivy league school in Alaska."

I gasped, an extra element of surprise would help. We walked up the steps slowly. I smiled and waved, my dress billowing in the wind. I looked at my friends and family and the decorations in black and white. I was so close to victory I could smell it.

"Thank you." I began. I fumbled with the note cards. Edward steadied my hand before they went flying everywhere. H nodded and smiled at me. I continued. "Next year when we are off to college we will remember everyone that helped us become what we are today. Without our wonderful teachers, friends and family, we could have never succeeded. Wherever our lives take us we will always remember everyone who was there along the way. They might become distant memories but all the same they are memories. Thank you." I was choked up, why did Edward have to write such a speech? It was a true, everything in my heart enclosed in this speech. How did he know me so well?

"No!" roared a voice from the back of the stadium.

I scanned the crowd looking at the shocked expressions of parents and friends. I looked at Edward to see what he was growling at. One word. One name. Jacob. _Not here. not now._ I thought angrily. He had no right to be here. I was ready to throw him through a wall, it was one thing to break my heart but it was another to disrupt an important moment in many people's lives. I stared… if looks could kill, Jacob would be long gone by now.

"Run off with the bloodsucking vampires, will you?" I blinked. Had I heard properly? I looked at him as if I had no idea what he was talking about. My chocolate brown eyes turned into round circles, just to add a special effect. "Don't look at me like that." He shook his head in disgust. "You're never coming back after you leave. You don't care about anyone except for him, he pointed at Edward, "and his family." This was a repeat of what he had told me in private.

"What are you saying?" I asked coldly.

"Do I have to spell it out?" he answered. "He's a leech, a parasite, a blood sucker or more commonly known as a vampire." Everyone was staring now.

Charlie stood up. "How dare you accuse?" Charlie was ready to explode out of his skin. He looked purple.

Jacob interrupted him impatiently. "Have you ever wondered why he never eats with you? Or why he seems so different and cold? Or why "Carlise and Esme"." he spoke their names as if it was dirt. "Look like 25 year olds instead of 33?"

"That's it young man." Dad was changing to chief swan mode.

I spoke. This had gone on long enough. " Jacob." I hissed loudly. " From what I've heard vampires can't come out in the sun, they sleep during the day, they fear garlic, they always wear black. None of the Cullens have these traits." I laughed. "I think you've been watching to much Dracula and Buffy"

"They're a different type and you know it Bella." He responded with a hurt voice. "You want to become one of them, no matter how much you deny it." His voice shook with anger.

Now he had crossed the line. "Don't you ever give up?' I yelled back. I couldn't take it anymore. "I don't love you, I don't even like you anymore Jacob." The crowd and the Cullens seemed to melt away as my anger burned from within. "I'm sick and tired of trying to make things right with you. You've hurt my family, my friends and my boyfriend. And I won't put up with it anymore. I can't be your friend, you've changed to much." I gritted my teeth trying to stop the hot tears from rolling down my cheeks. But this time there was no need. My anger was so fierce that the tears stayed enclosed.

Edward stepped in before anything else could happen. "Chief Swan, please escort Mr. Black of the premises." He put his arm around my waist. I shrugged him off and ran down the steps of the podium. I concentrated on not falling. That would be a perfect way to end it. That was when enough tears for a life time burst out of my chest and I fainted in a heap. My tears and sobs drowning out the noise.

**I'm tired of writing and I can't find my rough draft…. sighs PLEASE review. I am expecting at least 2-3 reviews before I continue…What did you guys think of this chapter??? Hope you enjoyed it…**

**Sophy**


	9. Tying loose ends

**OMG! I have to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I only expected like two and I got over 4!!! YaY!! I also would like to mention that I keep on forgetting to put the disclaimer: I** **don't own twilight etc. Well I don't and I think everyone knows that, so does anyone mind if I just don't put it?? I get really annoyed having to write it…P.S. Sorry again, but Edward might be a bit out of character in this chapter, so please tell me if you agree and don't disagree...**

EPOV

"Bella." I shook her gently. "Bella." I tried to stay calm but I was actually hyperventilating inside. What would I do if Bella never woke up? "Carlisle, she _is_ going to wake up, right?" I asked urgently. I wanted so much for the answer to be yes…I was praying, screw the be-damned.

"Yes, Edward" he answered for the 7th time that day. "She just had a major shock and I think her emotions were kept inside her for too long." He sighed again.

"Edward?" She spoke gently; almost no words came out of her mouth.

"I'm here love, I'm here." I crushed her against my chest, enveloping her in a hug.

"Can't breath." She whispered.

"Sorry Bella." I smiled her favorite crooked smile. "I was just so scarred…" She shushed me but putting her lips to mine. I felt the warmth of her touch against my hard- marble like chest. Her heart beating slowly. "I think... this is the first time that your heart hasn't jumped out of your chest when I've touched you." I spoke slowly. "I hope I haven't lost my touch." I smiled.

"No, I don't think so either." She sighed. "I think that my heart just had enough for a day."

"You mean two days," I corrected her. Her eyes turned like silver lobster platters.

BPOV

"Two days?" I repeated warily.

"Ya," he answered, lifting me out of bed

"Edward, you need to let her rest." Carlisle said sternly while a poorly hidden smile played across his face.

"Just this once dad?" Edward sounded like a little begging 8 year old. I laughed.

"Fine." Carlisle smiled, "At least we're not at the hospital, then you'd really get in trouble,"

I suddenly noticed my surroundings. I had assumed that we were in the hospital, but I realized we were in Edward's room; the light shining through the window gave off on some green pine trees. "Where's Charlie?" I asked frantically. What would he say about me sleeping in Edward's bed? Edward and Carlisle looked as if he didn't want to tell me. And he was saved…for the moment.

All of a sudden Alice followed by Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet came into the room.

"Our little human's finally awake." Emmet's voice boomed when he came to give me a hug. I smiled to his chest, he was so tall, and he held me in an iron grip. Rosalie growled and he stepped away hurriedly, going back to be near Rose.

Esme came and gave me a kiss on the head and spoke softly, "I'm glad you're doing well, dear."

"Thanks Esme." Esme had grown to be a type of mother to me over time. Well she would be my "adoptive mother" in a couple years.

Everyone followed, telling me that they were glad to have me back. Everyone except…Rosalie. I dismissed it, oh well, I thought silently. Nothing new there.

"Everyone out!" Carlisle commanded. "She might be better, but she's still not in tip top shape.

"Like, I've ever been." I muttered and everyone laughed. They exited. My eyes traveled back to Edward.

"I think someone wants to talk to you." He smiled. My eyes betrayed my questioning. "You'll see." He said enthusiastically. Oh dear god, what has he got planned? I asked myself warily.

The least expected thing happened. Rosalie stepped into the room. "Can everyone leave?" she asked quietly. Carlisle and Edward nodded and left. "Bella, I'm so sorry." She hugged me tightly. Hold on. Was this Rosalie?

"For what?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"I'm so sorry for everything. For acting like a bitch to you, for ignoring you, for almost getting you killed…" Hadn't I heard this already? Last time, she had apologized profusely, **(meaning during new moon)** but after a few months it was back to the glares, and the "Bella-isn't-here- game".

"Rose," I spoke her name out loud. "It's fine. I get it; I know you don't like me. But you don't have to apologize every time something happens to me." I spoke bitterly in my mind, but to her my voice sounded cracked and rusty.

"No, it's not fine." She paced the room. "You'll be my sister soon, and I want everything to be ok between you and me. I realized after yesterday that Edward couldn't live without you, even after…after last time." We hardly spoke of this matter. The family did not like to remind Edward of his stupid mistakes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly. "I was out for two days. He could live that long."

She shook her head sadly. "No, you don't get it. After you went down at the graduation and wouldn't wake up…" she paused. "He was acting like hell all over again. He tore apart everything he owned." I heard a fierce growl from behind the door. "Leave!" She shrieked. I heard six little sighs and thundering of feet down the steps, obviously they had been listening in.

I glared at the door, even if it wasn't doing any good. "He really needs to learn"

"To control his temper." Rosalie finished. I nodded.

"Hey Rose?" I inquired, maybe she would tell me. She looked up at my face wondering what I was about to say. "Where's Charlie? Edward wouldn't tell me." Not that that was entirely true but he didn't want to tell me before…it came out to the same thing didn't it?

"He…" she regained her voice. "He went to talk to the mutt."

"Mutt?"

"Yes mutt, you know that kid that you called a "friend"?"

I blinked slowly. "What?" I shrieked, I finally understood what she had been saying. "He could be…he could be…" but I couldn't finish. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"We tried Bella, we really did. But he was so persistent."

"Sure" I laughed bitterly. "It's so hard to stop a middle aged man from going somewhere when you're a vampire.

Her eyes flashed. "We did, but we didn't know until he was already across the border."

"Oh…Sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to lash out at you. But Alice saw that he would be ok right?"

"Um…" she bit her lip.

**Sorry to end at a cliffhanger peeps…I hope you guys liked it please review my goal this time is from 5-6… Please… please with a cherry on top? I know I needed to add more fluff…but this wasn't the chapter to do it.. Sorry. It was more of a making up. Or tying loose ends, or however that saying goes…I'll try to update tomorrow. But if I don't I'm sorry. My dad's getting mad at me for spending too much time on the computer. I get it… maybe 3-4hrs is too much. I don't know.**

**:) Sophia**


	10. Bitten By a Werewolf, I do's and dont's

**I want to apologize for the cliffy…I didn't realize that it was such a big one…to tell everyone the truth I absolutely HATE cliffhangers… I have to thank everyone again for the reviews…u were awesome! I didn't get as many as I wanted to, but o well.**

I heard a crash coming from the door and someone flew into the room. I looked up to see Edward. "Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He ignored my question and turned directly to face Rosalie. "Don't you dare say anything   
Rosalie."

She glared at him, "You can't hide everything from her Edward," she answered. "She has a right to know."

I narrowed my eyes. "If one of you doesn't tell me what is going on right now…" Edward did not let me finish. He put his finger to my lips and tried dazzling me, to make me forget. But I was **not **getting distracted.

"It's ok sweetie, you don't need to know."

"The hell I do." I practically shrieked. This time he had gone to far with the whole "keep Bella safe" thing. "I am sick and tired of you not telling me anything because I might be hurt. But I don't care! Don't you get it. You're hurting me more by not telling me Edward. He's my father and I want to know right now what happened to him!" I had never used this tone on Edward or the rest of his family. In fact, I hadn't used this tone on anyone since I'd been in Phoenix. I was so close to having a mental break down and I was tired of crying and being dramatic. I didn't want it anymore. I lowered my voice, "Please."

Edward and Rosalie looked scared and surprised at the same time. "I'll go see what Emmet's doing." Rosalie slowly crept out of the room. Neither of us noticed her leave.

My eyes were on Edward seeing his reaction. "Well," he sighed. "We know that he went to the mutt's house…but we don't know what happened." He paused. "Yet."

I looked up."You can't be serious."

"Yes." His voice became so formal and polite. He probably didn't want to upset me again.

"Oh crap! Crap! Crap!" I muttered. Then I raised my voice. " Knowing my dad, he's going to push Jacob past his limit and then something's going to happen. My hands were shaking as I made sense of the situation. "Edward you don't think…"

He shook his head and grimaced. "Bella, I really don't know." "But I do know that you need some fresh air." I nodded. He carried me through the window and we were soon a few miles away from the house, but still under the pine tree's covering. I remained in his arms as we sat thinking and listening to the quiet of the forest. I wanted to stay like this forever. "Edward." I sighed. He put his chin on my shoulder lightly. "I want to stay like this forever."

"I agree." He said calmly, kissing me on the cheek.

I needed to spill my emotions to someone, and Edward was the perfect someone. "I'm just so tired of being sad, and crying and ripping my heart out and putting it back together. I'm tired of having so much drama and never having anything be perfect. And I'm tired of feeling weak."

"Oh Bella, is that really how you feel?" He rocked me gently in his arms.

"Yes."

"Honey, I don't want you to feel that way ever again." He took me off his lap and went down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" For a moment I forgot everything, Charlie, Jacob and every other problem in my life.

"Yes." I whispered quietly. He shown with happiness, my angel. I was finally making him happy. He opened the little blue box and took out a little white gold ring with a topaz stone incrusted in it. "It's beautiful." I breathed.

"It was my mother's. I wanted to get you something new but Alice thought you'd like this better."

"I love it, Alice is smart isn't she?" I laughed. He slipped it on my finger and we looked down at it. "Isabella Marie Cullen." I whispered. "I think it fits."

"Yes," He grabbed me around the waist and twirled me. I laughed. "Let's go back and tell the family." He put me in his arms bridal style, now he actually had a reason to, Edward ran faster than I had ever seen him. We arrived at the house and everyone was waiting outside. They were cheering.

"Congratulations Bella!" Alice and Rosalie were jumping up and down. "Can we plan the wedding?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Sure." I smiled happily. Your first wedding has to be the best one, right?

**(Now we go to Charlie's pov and see what is happening. Had to cut it off somewhere…)**

Charlie Pov

I marched to the car, Jacob Black was going to pay and it wasn't going to be pretty. I drove faster than usual, my cop car raced down the busy streets of La Push. How dare he ruin Bella. She wasn't waking up, and if she didn't, he'd be as good as dead. There were so many thing I wanted to tell him and he'd hear all of them. I arrived at the Black residence. I ran up to the house and banged on the door. No one answered. "Open up right now!" I hollered. Billy opened the door.

"He's not here." He said coldly. This killed me, my best friend gone because of his stupid son.

"I want to see him right now!"

"Dad, what's going on?" I stared at Jacob as he poked his head out the door.

"Not here is he Billy? Did you know you could get arrested for lying to the police?" I asked menacingly. I grabbed Jacob by the collar and took him outside. He was going to pay. I repeated in my head. "Guess what Jacob? Do you know where Bella is today?"

He shook his head warily. "She's still unconscious after your little charade at the graduation."

His eyes widened. "I didn't mean…" He was muttering to himself.

"I don't care what you meant. But, how dare you break her heart? How dare you accuse the man she loves? How dare you accuse Dr. Cullen, he has helped so many?"

"Oh and Edward's never done anything?" he asked bitterly.

"Edward would never do something like this. He's a good enough person, and he knows well enough not to hurt anyone she loves. But you" my eyes narrowed. "Are doing the exact opposite." He was trembling so much that the grass around us shook. "I'm glad she chose him over you." I spoke bitterly.

I turned away, there was the sound of a ripping of clothes and there stood an overlarge wolf in front of me. "Myths are real, aren't they?" he snarled. I felt a ripping come from my face and blood was everywhere. He bit me and I felt the scratches across my face. I couldn't take it anymore and I blacked out…

**Sorry for the cliffy again, peeps I have to think a bit again.. to see what happens and stuff…I want at least 6 reviews until I update. **

**Sophia (I feel evil… muahaha)**


	11. Please Read, really Important

**PLEASE READ….**

Update… Sorry guys this is not an update, there has been too much going on in my house for that…however I want to clear a couple of things up.

1. Bella excepted Edward's proposal because she wanted to make sure that he would be hers forever. Also, he caught her in a weak moment (unintentionally of course)

2. Some of you say that what Jacob did to Charlie was totally out of character but I don't really think so… he's young and does not have as much self control and Sam would. Also, I think that what really blew his top was the fact that Charlie said that Edward was a better person…

That's about it for now, if you guys have any questions, any at all please email me, send me a private msg or do it in a review. I am happy to answer my reviewers questions…so just ask them..also tell me what you guys think is going to happen, to tell you guys the truth I don't know what's going to happen until I write it so all suggestions are welcome..

Thanks and keep on R&Ring

Sophy


	12. Wedding Plans to Hospital Visits

**Hey peoples! I told you I'd update when I got six reviews and I am now.. It didn't take that long, did it? I was actually debating over whether to write it or not today.. But I'm stuck in the house with nothing to do so this was my only option. So here goes…Have fun reading. I'd also like to mention that I have read Eclipse, since someone asked me, I wrote the first 2 chapters before I read Eclipse, and for me this is like the alternate Eclipse so pay no regard to the differences please. I'll let you guys read… Enjoy! I spent a really long time editing this chapter, I wanted it to be good, because the last one really sucked…I still don't know if I made the right decisions.**

The six Cullens and I sat at the huge dining room table making wedding plans. Carlisle was at the hospital, some child had broken his leg in five different places and he was the only one the parents would allow to attend to him. Alice and Rosalie were gushing over colors, dresses, napkin colors, and bands. I nodded in agreement to everything they wanted. Emmet and Jasper were wresting across the table. Of course Emmet won every single time. Esme was searching the internet for the perfect wedding cake. I was in Edward's lap and he was whispering comments in my ear, and getting deathly glares from Alice and Rosalie every couple of minutes. I was smiling too. I was finally going to get married and Edward would be all mine. I stared down at the beautiful engagement ring on my finger. I pulled it off to look down at the engraving on the inside. _To my beautiful angel, my personal heaven on Earth. _

"I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"You too." But in the back of my mind I thought of Charlie. How had things gone? Alice would surely have a vision and tell us what was had happened

"Do you prefer rosy pink or crème white for the napkins Bella?" Alice asked breaking my thoughts.

"Um…" I bit my lip, unsure of my decision. "I think crème; it would suit everyone, not just girls I think."

Rosalie beamed down at me. "We taught her well, good choice."

"What about the cutlery and dinner ware? Gold rimmed or blank?" I sighed, how long was this going to go on?

"Edward will you answer this one? I really don't know." I murmured in his ear.

He nodded. "I think that." But he was interrupted.

Alice, once again got the faraway look in her eyes and all the conversations stopped. "He crossed the border." She whispered. "But I can't see his face…" I held her hand tightly, something had happened. I was sure of it. "He's in..in an ambulance." I gasped.

"I think they're saying he might never be the same again." Edward spoke, his mind attuned to the conversation. I hid my face in his chest. "He keeps on muttering vampire, werewolf, bitten, Bella."

I practically jumped out of his lap. "We have to go to the hospital right now." I pulled Edward's hand anxiously. He let me pull but did not get up.

"Bella," he spoke cautiously as not to upset me. "How would it look if we got to the hospital before they even had time to alert us? We have to wait for Carlisle to call, and then we can go. Sorry Bella."

For the first time in my life, I didn't argue. What he had said made sense. How would it look? "They'd as questions wouldn't they." I answered feebly. "You're right." I placed myself back on Edward's lap silently; everyone was staring at my reaction.

"Bella, are you ok?" Emmet asked nervously.

But I didn't need to say anything, Jasper answered for me. "I can't feel anything, it's like she has no emotion."

I nodded in agreement. I _didn't_ have any emotions running through me. I should be furious with Jacob, I didn't feel awful about what happened to Charlie, (I didn't really know what happened, even if I had a good idea), of course I felt happy about the wedding but even that couldn't kindle the fire to make me feel anything. All I felt was numb coldness wash over me.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and ambled up the stairs to his room. He gently lay me on the bed and lay down next to me. He kissed my forehead. "Sleep my angel." With that I drifted into a painful unconsciousness.

An hour later Esme came into the room and woke me. Edward was gone; he was supposedly waiting in the car. "Here dear, wear this, we need to go. Carlisle just called."

I jumped out of bed as if an alarm clock had been set. My heat was beating loudly, pounding in my chest. She quietly opened the second lower to the left, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. I quickly changed and ran down the steps, without tripping. "I think you're actually getting more coordinated." Emmet laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled, but the emotion did not reach my eyes.

I climbed into the back of Emmet's jeep. Edward held me tightly, afraid that I would loose control. In less than five minutes we arrived. I struggled with the seat belt and finally pulled it out. Edward lifted my out of the car and I quickly flew into the sick ward. "I need to see Charlie Swan. Please." I spoke breathlessly. She pointed to room 203.I walked slowly to Charlie's room. Every little step I took felt heavy. It got to the point where I couldn't walk anymore. Edward's steps aside mine slowed until he lifted me into his arms. I felt a drumming in my ears like everything was amplified times 6. The drowning feeling from when I jumped off the cliff washed over me.

Edward opened the door to the room. Carlisle was attending to Charlie. He was scribbling notes on his clipboard. His face was paler than I had ever seen it. Even for a vampire. Edward slowly put me on my feet.

"Bella are you sure you want to see him?" Carlisle asked as his hand rested on my arm lightly.

"Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist. "Yes." I said confidently. I walked to Charlie. His face was covered in long gashes, some reaching from his forehead to his chin. I forced myself to stare at him and not turn away and run out of the room. How could Jacob have done this? We had fought, sure, nasty words had been said, but why did he go so far as to hurt Charlie?

"Dad?" I whispered bitterly. I couldn't stand to look at his face; it caused a stabbing sensation through my heart.

"Bella."

Carlisle stepped back into the room. "That's the first thing he's said directly to anyone since he's been here." "Maybe he will get better..." he muttered.

My head shot up. Maybe? Charlie might not get better. Then it suddenly dawned on me, this was my fault. Because of me Charlie might not live. Cold tears trickled down my cheeks silently. That I couldn't live with. Edward pulled me to his chest.

Charlie's raspy voice broke the moment. "Get away from her!" he bellowed in a whisper. Edward immediately let go. His face was contorted in a frown.

"Dad?" I asked. What _was_ this about?

"Don't even touch her!" had he gone mad? I asked myself. I looked up at Edward.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired warily. Edward's lanky 6'2 form stepped even farther away. His face was now a serene mask. "Edward. Sit." I commanded sharply.

"Bella, it's better if I wait outside." He pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"Yeah, bloodsucker, wait outside." Charlie yelled as loud as his voice would permit. Edward stepped quickly through the threshold.

I gasped and blinked. Had I heard correctly? "What are you talking about?" I let go of his hand and sat up.

"Don't give me that. Jake was right. Cullen's a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf." Was this the time to tell Charlie the truth?

**I'm gonna leave you guys at a cliffy here.. Muahahha…of course not, I'm not that mean... but I was really close… Continue reading.**

I looked at Edward and he seemed to read my mind, he shook his head and I directed myself back to Charlie. "Dad," I spoke coldly. "It's one thing not to like Edward, but to accuse my fiancée is a different matter all together."

"Fiancée?" he choked out the words and turned purple. "I am not letting you marry him." He was shaking.

"Let me remind you, Charlie" I used his first name to make it sound more business like, "That I am legally an adult and I can do whatever the hell I want to do without your permission, so whether you like it or not I am marrying Edward and no one is going to get in the way of that." Edward heard these words and he smiled sadly through the window.

Charlie gasped and let out a cough. He didn't stop and this time he looked truly sick. "Dad? Are you ok?" I asked gently.

"Call Dr. Cullen." He coughed out. I pressed the red button on the side of the bed.

"We need Dr. Cullen in room 203, it's an emergency." I practically shouted. A few seconds later Carlisle came rushing into the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

I looked down, "I lost my temper, and I told him Edward and I were getting married."

He groaned, "Bella, don't you know better than to tell him this kind of thing when he's unstable?" Suddenly his heart beat went off the charts and it went drastically low. "Bella, I need you to leave, you are upsetting the patient, and you're becoming a danger to his health." A tear trickled down my cheek and I stepped away.

"I love you dad, I'm sorry." His eyes flickered and I saw the ghost of a smile linger on his face. "I'm going to go talk to Jacob." My eyes flashed and anger within me began to boil.

His eyes were vacant as I walked away. And I heard one word, it could have been my imagination, but I heard. "Don't"

**Really sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger, I can't think anymore…and this is more than I usually write, but I hope you guys liked it. If you didn't please review…What do you guys think? Will Charlie die? What will Jacob say?**

**Find out in the next update…**

**Love ya'll,**

**Sophy**

**P.S. Please Review..You guys were awesome last time. I expect some constructive critism plz…**


	13. Preview of Chapter to Come

**To all my faithful readers, I am so sorry, but do not expect an update today…I left my notebook at home and I really don't want to reconstruct this chapter. But I do have a little sneak peak of the next chapter that you can read… some of you might already have read it. I don't know. But here it is. It's short but that's all I can give you for now. I guess you can review and tell me what you think or you can wait for the actual chapter to come out. I am truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart, and I feel bad because I said I would be updating, Please Please please forgive me!**

(p.s. this is actually the excerpt from my profile, but it is from this chapter)

He was trembling fiercely as I yelled at him. "Oh so now you'll rip my face to shreds because you can't keep in control?" I smirked. "Maybe Edward was right? Werewolves are nasty, vile creatures that only live to hurt others."

"Bella don't make me..." he growled ferociously.

"That's not for me to control." I said airily. The anger inside me was kindling the fire. I didn't care if I went over the boundaries. "Just do me a favor and get out of my life." I pivoted around and stalked off.

But I heard a whisper carried by the wind. "I love you Bella."

"I don't care." I muttered.

**First off I know its short, and I know that Bella was harsh but you need to read the whole chapter, and it was necessary…Hope you guys liked it..I'm sorry. You do have the right to yell at me. And by the way the actual chapter might have a bit more description. :)**

**Sophia**


	14. Love flies on Werewolves wings

**Hey guys, thank you so much for being patient with me!! I'm finally going to update and TRY to make this chapter longer... I was stupid enough however to write different bits of the story in different notebooks and have officially lost the one that had this chapter in it. So I'll be writing from scratch. Oh well. I would also like to take the time to mention two really awesome people who have helped (not that everyone else hasn't, cuz you all have) LuthienFlicker and Newttwilight15, you guys have been totally awesome, and have given me a real view into the readers mind. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I got like 15 reviews!! That was way, way more than I was expecting. Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

I rang the doorbell of Jacob's house. I tapped, my foot impatiently as I waited. I didn't have all day, there were more important people in my life to spend my time with.

I was just about ready to pound on the door, as I was sure my father had done when a voice spoke from inside. "Come in,"

I groaned, the voice seemed to be Billy's. The last thing I wanted was for him to be here while I yelled at Jacob. I stepped into the light of the lamp in the minuscule living room. Billy and Jacob sat laughing. How dare they laugh when just hours before he had almost killed my father? I glared down at Jacob. His smile faded.

"Dad," he stuttered. "Maybe you should wait outside, or go see Sue."

"Sure son, if you think that's prudent." He looked back and forth from me to Jacob.

"Yes, that would very prudent." I said coldly, staring him down. He quickly stepped out of the room as I spoke. Jacob stood up and towered over me. The height thing was not going to bother me this time. "How could you do this to my father?" I shrieked.

"It was coming to him." Jacob yelled back. The words reminded me so much of his stupid pack, he sounded exactly like Paul, or Embry.

My inner anger practically overflowed. "It was coming to him? It was coming to him? What are you? A monster?" He flinched at my harsh words. "Charlie might die. Is that what you wanted?"

He looked at me with an awestruck expression. "Die? I gave him a couple of scratches."

"A couple of scratches? Unlike Emily, these are all over his face." I laughed bitterly. I slapped him across the face, all my anger and frustration from the past weeks coming out. Jacob was trembling feiercely as I yelled at him. "Oh, so now you'll rip my face to shreds too because you can't keep in control?" I smirked. "Maybe Edward was right? Werewolves are just nasty, vile creatures that only live to hurt others."

"Bella don't make me.." he growled ferociously.

"That's not for me to control." I said airily. The anger inside me was kindling the fire. I didn't care about the boundaries. "Go ahead, bite me." I urged. "That way I can give Edward a real reason to kill you." I turned away and headed for the door.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered as I stalked away. My head shot around, to look one last time at Jacob.

"I don't care." I muttered angrily. Tears streamed down his face and I ran to the car.

I hadn't been able to control my feelings, I realized as I sat down in the driver's seat. I had said more than I wanted to say. But I was happy, he would be out of my life for good. What had happened to me? Why had I put my life in danger? Was I that stupid? But most importantly why had I been so happy to break his heart? But now we were even. He had broken my heart and I had broken his.

My car grumbled to life as I put it in drive. I glanced once again at La Push and sped over the border dividing the territory of the Vampires and that of the Werewolves. .My car was going as fast as possible, a little over 50mph. I really needed Edward to get me a new car, I didn't want any reminders of my past life. I was finally ready to move on and all the fears from the past few weeks evaporated. I turned on the almost hidden bend of the Cullen Mansion. I skipped into the house, surprised that no one had come to greet me. I set down my set of house keys on the ledge by the door and followed the noise coming from the living room. They were all watching the Forks evening news on the plasma tv.

"Hey everyone." I plopped myself down next to Edward. Edward's eyes drifted from the tv to me.

"Hey honey." He kissed my neck gingerly. A slight blush reached my cheeks.

I heard murmurs of, "Hey Bella." Coming from the rest of the family.

My eyes flashed to the screen. Anchorwomen Tracy Petiers was speaking. A picture of Charlie was on the screen next to her head. "We hate to inform the public, however Charlie Swan, Chief of the Forks Police Department is in critical condition after being mauled by a bear while salmon hunting with close friend Billy Black. However, Dr. Snow quote: " It seemed more like he was scratched like a huge wolf rather than a bear. You can see it in the shape of the scratches." End quote. Carlisle Cullen, the Dr. actually taking care of Chief Swan was not open for comment. Also, the well-known daughter of Chief Swan could not be found in time for this edition of the evening news. A source told us that Bella was seen at the hospital with 1 year boyfriend, Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen a few hours before we arrived. The source also stated that they were removed from the room on account of an argument between the Chief and his daughter. We will keep the public posted when more information is obtained. Now to the weather with Bill Laskew."

Someone had clicked the tv off. The silence in the room was frighnening. Everyone was in thought. "Who leaked?" I finally asked in a quiet voice.

"The nurse," Edward answered. "She was bribed."

I stayed staring at the empty television screen. "Edward can we go up to your room?" I asked. Whithout an answer he scooped me up and made his way towards the staircase. "I'll walk." He put me down gently and I stood up. I climbed the stairs slowly, even for a human. My mind was in a million places at once. I forgot the last step and went tumbling for the ground. A millisecond before I hit the ground Edward grabbed me around the waist. "Thanks." I murmured.

"Sure, Bella, anytime." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I lay down on his bed as he searched for a cd. "Loud or Soft?" he asked me. Did I really want to be able to think?

"Loud." I responded. I heard Linkin Park blast out of the speakers. My head rested on his stony chest as we listened to the lyrics.

"For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!"

The lyrics made so much sense, as if it had been written for the story of my life. "Our lives are so complicated." I sighed. "It seems like something is always happening." Edward's eyes seemed tortured by this. "Edward, I didn't mean it that way." I leaned over and kissed him, now I was suddenly on top of him. He had placed me there and I hadn't even noticed. "I could never live without you." I panted as we broke away.

"And I not you." Edward agreed.

Rosalie came into the room, obviously without knocking. I turned scarlet and pulled myself off Edward. "Do you two lovebirds want to come down and play monopoly? Emmet's in his game stage again." She laughed and sighed. "Boys."

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Edward growled.

"Dear brother, like you've never walk in on Emmet and I, and we are _always _doing more intimate things."

"That was once." He muttered. I shifted and stood up. I flattened my hair and straightened it out.

"Lets go play Edward." I pulled his hand.

He smiled, "Now here's a human memory you can't miss." I rolled my eyes.

**Hey guys, what did you think? Not all that much went on towards the end, but I hope you liked it. I was close to leaving a cliffy but I didn't because I didn't update yesterday. Please review and tell me what you thought. I know Bella seemed harsh, but that's the way it had to be. She wasn't thinking very well….RR next chapter will be out soon.**


	15. Monopoly

**Many thanks to the people who reviewed…I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted to but…I guess that's ok for this time…I stayed up really late last night writing this next chapter. So please, please review and tell me your opinion**

I bound down the steps into the living room. Emmet, Jasper and Alice sat around the game board eyeing their money uncertainly.

"Have you guys ever even played Monopoly before?" I asked laughing at their expression.

"Of course." Emmet scoffed. He was dealer/ banker and the evil grin on his face had me wondering what he had been up to.

My heart was not fully in the game and neither was my mind. I put on a false smile, everyone else seemed to be having a good time and I definitely was not going to burst their bubble.

"Bella, your turn." Emmet waved his hand in front of my face, for the third time.

"Oh, right." I rolled the dye. Double six, sweet! I thought. I moved ahead twelve and rolled again, three. Right onto the Boardwalk, Alice's property and $500. I absentmindedly put some bills in her outstretched hand. "Your turn Edward." I slid the dice in front of him.

Alice scrutinized the money. "Bella, you only gave me three hundred."

"Oops." I handed her the other $200, that was the second time I had given someone the wrong amount.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing. Everything's perfectly fine. Couldn't be better! Awesome!" I was babbling and everyone knew it.

He sighed, "Bella what's wrong?" He repeated again, more anxious this time.

"I was just thinking." I replied slowly, everyone groaned, they knew that when I started thinking things could get dangerous.

"What about my angel?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at this and Emmet fake gagged.

"About Jacob actually." I spoke in a low voice. His body stiffened next to me. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't need to tell him.

"What about Jacob?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Never mind, you don't need to know." I heard myself saying.

"Bella, I'm your fiancée, almost your husband, you can tell me anything." He lifted my chin and we looked into each other's eyes.

"No fair." I complained. He was trying to dazzle me again. He flashed a winning smile. I took a deep breath. "While I was yelling at him, I said some stupid things that I'm glad that he didn't listen to." I whispered, my voice coming out choked. I really had put myself on the line, close to death.

"Like bite me" Alice asked staring at me. "Or provoke him?" I glared at Alice and stayed silent. _Traitor_. I thought silently.

"Bella?" Edward asked me anger flashing in his eyes. I looked down at the game board, avoiding his eyes. He took that as a yes. "What were you thinking? Do you know what could have happened? Bella, how could you do that to yourself? To me?" His voice cracked. "Or the rest of them? They're family Bella. We would have fought for you."

"No." My voice was trembling. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have told you." I muttered.

He grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him. "Promise me that you'll never do anything that stupid like that again, ever." The resentment in his voice poorly disguised.

"I was mad ok?" tears were flying down my cheeks slowly. I wiped them away. I had done so well today without crying. "I couldn't take it anymore." Edward took my hands in his as I spoke. "And I cracked, I wanted him dead, I was so happy to break his heart." My tears were falling willingly now, my arm was wrapped around my chest trying to keep my heart whole without ripping to pieces.

I stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." Edward let me by, I couldn't bare to look at the pitying looks that everyone was giving me, I didn't want to hear it, or see it. I dragged myself over to the bathroom, my eyes blurred from the water. I shut the door slowly and sat on the counter top, I let the tears fall, those for Charlie, for Jacob (not that he deserved them), for Edward, for everyone I had hurt because of this attitude.

"Bella, honey can I come in?" The voice I expected to be Edward's was actually Alice's.

"Come in." I hiccupped . She came in and hugged me.

"It's ok. It's ok." She murmured.

"No," I broke away. "I hurt everyone."

"You didn't do it on purpose." She insisted. I shook my head trying to clear my mind. "Go talk to Edward."

"No, I need to be alone right now. " I protested. "I'll talk to him later. If anyone needs me I'll be in the garden. The Cullens had recently procured a garden. Every type of possible fruit and vegetable possible to grow on the rainy peninsula. I sat down on a dry patch of grass and put my head between my knees. I stood there for hours watching the time zoom by.

**Sorry guys, I have to end it here…I know this chapter was like really uneventful, but I thought it was sort of necessary…please review. I expect at least 6-8 reviews, and then I will update…I'm serious…Hope you guys liked this chapter…ciao!  
Sophy**


	16. Monopoly Part 2

**I have a big apology, when I wrote the chapter "Monopoly" I forgot to write the end…so this is the continuation to that chapter…sorry for the inconvenience!**

_Previously: The Cullens had recently procured a garden. Every type of possible fruit and vegetable possible to grow on the rainy peninsula. I sat down on a dry patch of grass and put my head between my knees. I stood there for hours watching the time zoom by._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Esme eventually poked her head out the kitchen window. "Bella dear, why don't you come inside? I made some fresh brownies." Her motherly face was anxious and worried…worried about me.

"I'll come in later." I answered, much much later. I thought to myself. Everything around me seemed like a mixture of alive and dead. The sky was a smoky gray and the plants a vivid green. Like my dreams from last spring.

"Edward, go out there." I heard a voice mutter angrily. I couldn't tell if it was Esme, Alice or Rosalie. But it was definitely a girl's voice that much I could tell.

"No." he answered back in a brooding voice that even I could hear from here. "She doesn't want me." He was so wrong with this statement in so many ways but right in so many others.

"Just go!" another voice answered acidly. This time I was sure it was Alice.

Edward stepped out onto the porch illuminated by three tiny lanterns. I pretended not to notice, I had nothing to say….At least that I could think of at the moment. He came and sat down next to me. His arm wrapped around my waist securely, as if it had always been there. I didn't say anything, I just leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward." I eventually said. His brooding was so evident that I couldn't take it anymore.. Just watching him sit there. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I was truly ashamed. I had hurt him and all I had thought about was myself.

"Honey, I only get hurt when you do. I was just…" he searched for the right word, "upset." He finally said. "because you put yourself in such a dangerous position. But what exactly did you say?" I plunged into a hopeless unease as I retold what had happened that day.

"No." his eyes were livid as I got to the part about the boundaries. He hugged me more tightly. As if this would keep me from getting into anymore trouble. The book in my hands that I was trying to read dropped. A Midsummer Night's Dream, the book was open to a certain page. The four lines on the page were those I had read time after time and tried to understand.

"_Love looks not with the eyes,_

_But with the mind,_

_And therefore is winged Cupid_

_painted blind."_

The lines now made perfect sense. I just had to adapt them to everyday life, my everyday life. I needed to look beyond the surface, meaning what it appeared to be, but listen with my mind to understand the true meaning. When I had first met Edward my instinct had been to run, his appearance was deadly. But I looked beyond it and now we were happily ever after…almost. The only part that didn't make sense was the _"therefore is winged cupid painted blind."_ Unless that meant love painted blind? As in love is found by what is on the inside rather than the outside. If I was right, then the two lines meant the same thing.

Edward read the lines I had been reading. "They seem to be our story, don't you think?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." I answered with a smile. "I love you Edward Cullen." I breathed.

"I love you more than you can possibly imagine." He answered, returning my smile. He leaned in and kissed me, the kiss was soft, passionate, and perfect. It represented our relationship and everything we meant to each other. If I had to wait to become a vampire before I could cross the boundaries of our relationship would, because Edward was worth it and if he could wait, so could I.

**Ok people, so this is the true ending to the chapter Monopoly…I hope this made it a bit more intresting…and please read and review…im running out of ideas…sort of..i might have a sequel..What do ya'll think? Even if the story is far from over..**

**Sophy**


	17. Wedding Bells and Flashbacks

**Ok peoples!!! I'm so happy I got like a bunch of really helpful reviews!!! It took me like 20min to answer them all!! So this is the next chapter..and I hope you like it. **

**Review plz!! Love ya'll!**

**Soph**y

Weeks went by and it was almost time for our wedding. Everything had been taken care of, Alice had made sure of it. And lucky for us we didn't have to do much work. Now it was almost time, one more day. Edward cradled me in his arms as I lay on his bed.

"It's tomorrow." He breathed into my ear. "I have waited 100years for this moment." I smiled.

"Tomorrow." I drifted into a deep sleep in his arms. My dreams were happy and not nightmares, as they had been so many times.

_I imagined myself walk down the aisle on Charlie's arm. "I do" I could hear myself saying. And then Edward and I were married. Husband and wife…for ever and ever. Just like that._

I awoke when I heard the slamming of a door. My eyes fluttered open. "What..what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"6:30am love." Edward answered. "You need to get ready."

"Oh my god!" I practically screamed. I flew at Edward and gave him a hug. He twirled me in the air and I laughed happily.

"We're getting married." He said it again and again.

"Edward open up right this instant!" I heard Alice pounding on the door in a frenzy. Her voice was high and excited.

"Oh fine." He grumbled and put me down.

"Do I have to go?" I moaned, pulling Edward's arm along with me as I was dragged away.

"I'll see you soon." He murmured, and kissed my cheek quickly.

"You'll have all the time in the world with him after the wedding." Alice reminded me.

The dress was lying in the bed and I just stared at it dumbfounded. All I had ever seen were designs, never the actual dress. (Picture in profile, when you click the link it's the Oleg Cassini dress). The dress crème and strapless with a huge sash right bellow the chest in peach color. The bottom of the dress was ruffled and beautiful.

"Go put it on, we don't have much time." Alice's hair was curled and was bouncing all over while she ran around the room. I quickly discarded my pajamas on the ground and slipped into the my wedding dress. I liked the sound of it…it was mine and I was going to be married to the most wonderful person on Earth.

"Come and get your face on!" Rosalie called from the bathroom. I had been staring at myself in the mirror for over five minutes. I hurried over, making sure not to trip on my dress. She had just finished applying my mascara when I burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Oh god Bella, now is not the time for this." Alice chided unhappily. She pulled out a tissue and wiped away my black tears.

"I'm sssorry." I sobbed. "I'm just ssoo happy." My heart was whole and Edward was mine. Jacob was out of the picture and Charlie was…gone. I had shed more than enough tears for my father, he had been the reason Edward and I had met in the first place . After much time of thinking I came to the conclusion that I was better this way. He wouldn't have to be hurt when we faked my death. He must be heaven, staring down at us, not having a care in the world. The only thing that bothered me was that he wouldn't be there to walk me down the aisle. I agreed to have Carlisle come with me instead. He had been more than happy, maybe a little flattered. I remembered the day Charlie died, holding my hand. I remembered the funeral and the media.

_Flash Back:_

_I sat on the edge of Charlie's bed, holding his hands tightly in mine. They were pale and breakable. His eyes were pain stricken, even with all the pain killers Carlisle had given him. Maybe it was pain for something else. I knew that there was not much time left. _

"_I'll miss you Dad." I couldn't help looking at his pink scared face. Everything had been going well, Carlisle had assured me that there was a 98 chance that he would live. But something went wrong, something that no one understood, and Charlie ended up being that last 2. "I love you dad, I'm sorry." A single tear trickled down my cheek and landed on his face._

"_Bells…be happy. Tell Edward I'm sorry." His raspy voice was faraway and detached. Those were his last words. Hs heart stopped beating, going slower and slower until everything was silent. _

_Water rimmed my eyes and I sniffled. "No Dad, no. Daddy." My voice was strangled. I leaned over and gave him one last hug. A smile was etched on his face, now he was truly peaceful, far away from everything._

"_Bella, we have to transport the body." Carlisle said quietly as I stood up. The pity in his eyes made it worse._

"_Let's go Edward." My voice cracked. My hand brushed on his face as we walked out the room. I didn't look back. Edward pulled me to his chest and I stood there letting him hug me, my body feeling icy and cold. "I want to go home."_

_The hospital around me suddenly felt unfriendly and mocking. The patients walking around looked ready to die and I didn't want to see it anymore._

"_Bella, the media are outside. Maybe we should wait.." _

"_No, I need to be the person to tell them." I had refused every interview and request thrown at me. I had stayed cooped up in the Cullen mansion to avoid everything. The only time I left was to visit the hospital. _

_Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me towards the double doors. Bright lights shined in my face with the flashing and snapping of cameras. Microphones were shoved at me from every direction._

"_Miss Swan," someone yelled from the back, "How is your father doing?" _

_My red tearstained face broke but my voice came out stronger than I expected, "No." I shook my head sadly. "He has moved on." We walked away and refused to answer the rest of the questions. I squeezed through groups of people until we reached my new car, an engagement present from Edward, a black Porsche convertible with black tinted glass. (Picture also in profile) _

Then I thought of another memory, the hardest one to think about of them all…the Funeral.

_The pack was there along with the rest of Forks. Everyone was dressed in black. I was standing in between Edward and Alice. We paid our last respects and I gave a farewell speech, no one else had been willing too._

"_We will all miss Charlie." My voice was choked and tight. Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance and I continued. "He was a great father, friend and police chief. H_e _worked hard at what he did and he did it well. He used to always say that there was never much to do here, not like in the bigger cities," I laughed bitterly, "but I know that he never would have given his job in Forks up for anything in the world."_

_I looked up at the sky, the clouds were a nasty gray and it was beginning to drizzle. It was as if the heavens were crying for Charlie, my dad. "And I am sure." I finished. "That he would want us to live our lives and not dwell on things of the past but look forward and remember everything he has down for this small town." My mascara was running, but I let it dribble down my face, leaving black marks. I ran my hand along his marble grave and everyone followed my example. The drizzles turned to big droplets and the tears running down my face were a mixture of rain water and my own salty tears._

Present

I came back to the moment, back to reality. I blinked back my many emoitions. "I think we need waterproof makeup." Rosalie shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry." I repeated again I could hear the people filing into the chapel, talking in loud excited voices. My heart hammered inside my chest.

"It's time." Esme ushered me out of the room. Alice and Rosalie's blood red bridesmaid dresses were absolutely beautiful, the original color I had chosen was gold, but red looked millions of times better.

The wedding march began, the big oak doors in front of me were momentarily closed and then they opened slowly… Alice and Rosalie stepped ahead of Carlisle and I. They were hanging on the arms of their escorts, Jasper and Emmet, also known as Edward's best men.

"Good luck little sis." Emmet whispered as he walked by.

"Thanks," I grinned, my heart ready to explode.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" Carlisle asked me a I slipped my arm into his.

I shrugged. "Do I really have a choice? But to answer your question yes."

We advanced stepping into the aisle. The train of my wedding gown was being held by Angela. I couldn't wait to see Edward. I wanted to jump into his arms. I hadn't seen him sine early this morning when I caught the occasional glance of him rushing around. He was my personal angel, he wouldn't even let me lift a finger, the only thing I had to worry about was getting myself ready.

M chocolate brown eyes caught his liquid topaz eyes as he waited for me at the front of the chapel. He stared at me as If I was the only person in the room. He looked so handsome in his black tux that it took my breath away. My grip on Carlisle's arm tightened as we neared the front. I could see Renee crying in the crowd silently, hopefully they were tears of joy.

I finally arrived at Edward's side, it had seemed like forever. I kissed Carlisle on the cheek, like I would have my own father and murmured. "Thank you." My hand was lightly on top of Edward's as we took the final steps to reach the priest.

He began speaking as soon as Edward nodded, "We are gathered here today to join these two lovely people in holy matrimony." He went on to talk about amends, in which I barely listened, my eyes were melting in Edward's. When I heard the "Does anyone object?" I stopped breathing, I half expected Jacob to come dashing into the room. But he didn't. The priest continued on to the part we had both been waiting for, "Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your wedded wife and stay together for eternity during good times and in bad, and to stay together no matter what happens?" He grinned. Eternity was the perfect word.

"I do."

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your husband and to stay together for eternity during good times and in bad, and to stay together no matter what happens?"

"I..I do."

"Exchange your rings." Edward slid the gold band on to my finger and I slid the duplicate onto his.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned in and Edward gently took my face in his hands and kissed me. We broke apart quickly, there was plenty of time for longer kisses on our honeymoon.

I hugged him and threw my beautiful bouquet into the crowd. It was caught by Angela. I smiled widely at her as she held the bouquet. "Good luck." I mouthed to her. She nodded. I had heard a rumor that Ben had asked her hand in marriage…maybe this would help them along the way. We stepped out of the chapel and into the long stretch magazine.

"Bye!" we both waved at our friends in family as we drove away…our honeymoon was about to begin.

**Ok guys…this is the end of Eternal Dusk… But there will be a sequel!! Don't worry!!! I just felt that this was the perfect place to end this story and begin the new one… I hope you guys liked this chapter…I cried when I wrote about how Charlie died, it had to happen. This was the hardest chapter for me to write in all.. Please review and tell me what you thought. And please tell me what you think should happen in the sequel…I REALLY need help!!! Thank you to all the supporters… and that's about it…I guess…**

**Sophy**

**P.S. I think the sequel might be in Edward's point of view… maybe to switch it around a bit…Also, I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, I might be out all day… Ciao!! Also do you think that another story thats not the sequel with aBellaxEmmet pairing would be good?**


	18. Update on Sequel

**Author's note: I have just created the first chapter of ****Forever Yours,**** SEQUEL to Eternal Dusk… YAYYYYY! This little idea came to me..so I hope you guys like it! **


End file.
